


来自红氪石的助攻

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Red Kryptonite, heat vision, 热视线, 红氪石
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 9





	来自红氪石的助攻

  
“莱克斯要和我离婚。”克拉克睁着他好看真诚的大眼睛向妈妈和克洛伊求助。

克洛伊翻了个白眼：“莱克斯怎么可能主动要和你离婚，他——”

说着她意识到了什么，停了下来。

三秒过后，她和玛莎一起失声尖叫。

“你们结婚了？？？！！！”

克拉克讷讷地讲述经过。

他又和莱克斯吵了一架。怒火攻心的克拉克决定去 小镇散散心，就碰上了不知道哪来的红氪石。

受到红氪石影响，克拉克第一时间就去了莱克斯的顶层公寓。

他无视了莱克斯开门时脸色的表情，愉快地说：“你好啊莱克西~”

莱克斯后退了半步。

他端详着克拉克，立刻明白克拉克被红氪石影响了。

不能激怒这种状态下的克拉克。

莱克斯把门打开让他进来了。

克拉克愉悦地环顾豪华公寓：“我要来大都会定居了，我能和你住一起吗，莱克西？”

“......”莱克斯艰难地答应了，“可以。”

“克拉克·肯特和莱克斯·卢瑟，听上去就很不错，”然后克拉克话锋一转，“那我们现在就去结婚？”

莱克斯以为自己幻听了，直到克拉克又问了一次。

“你等等我找个东西。”莱克斯决定去把绿氪石翻出来。

克拉克抓住了他的手：“不用找证件了。”

“......不你知道结婚手续要办很久吧。”莱克斯绞尽脑汁拖延时间。

克拉克发现了莱克斯似乎并不是很愿意和他结婚。

他眯起了眼睛：“我知道你的人能帮我们立即办好结婚手续，莱克斯。”

他用超级速度贴近了莱克斯，舔舐着莱克斯的脖颈：“现在，打电话给你的人。”

莱克斯用因为克拉克的触碰而颤抖的手指打了梅茜的电话，在克拉克的注视下命令梅茜立即给他和克拉克办好结婚手续。

他希望梅茜能感觉到老板的不对劲带上绿氪石来救他，然而并没有。

十分钟后梅茜打电话来告诉莱克斯一切都办好了，然后补了一句：“新婚快乐，老板。你终于做了你们好几年前就应该完成的事情了。”

“然后呢？”克洛伊兴致勃勃问道。

克拉克想到之后那些一闪而过的画面，把涨红的脸埋进了自己的手掌里。

“......当我没问。”

玛莎也默默移开了眼神。

这听上去是自己儿子绑架了莱克斯结婚的。

之后的婚姻生活中，克拉克极其黏人，莱克斯没什么机会（或者是不想？）去找出他的绿氪石。

克拉克彻底清醒过来的时候，是在大清早。

他发现自己和莱克斯一起躺在床上，吓得跳下了床。

然后他回忆起了发生的一切，绝望地想以后没法面对莱克斯了。

莱克斯被他吵醒，好整以暇他语无伦次地道歉。

“我不会介意的。”莱克斯挑了挑眉，“所以我会找人拟一份离婚协议。”

克拉克更慌了：“可是我不想离婚。”

“你不想离婚？”玛莎提高了声音，克拉克瑟缩了一下。

克洛伊扶额：“所以你找我们商量怎么样能让莱克斯回心转意和你继续维持婚姻关系？”

“我知道这很难以置信，”克拉克下意识解释，“我是说毕竟我和莱克斯都是直男，他也只和女人结过婚——”

“你们结婚了，上床了，”克洛伊呻吟，“红氪石不能改变你的性取向，克拉克。我看不出你们哪里像直男了。”

“我不想和他离婚是因为这样他就不能和想谋杀他的女人结婚了！我是为了他的安全着想！”克拉克强调，然而克洛伊怀疑地挑起眉毛。

“我没听说过为了保护一个人要和他结婚的说法。”玛莎说。

克拉克又脸红了：“好吧，我是担心离婚之后莱克斯会更恨我，然后他会更不想见我——”

到最后克拉克自己都不知道自己在说什么了。

如果他和莱克斯依旧有着名义上的婚姻关系，他就能见到莱克斯。更何况就算莱克斯做了再多坏事，他也不会出轨——

这么想着克拉克想象了一下如果莱克斯出轨的可能性，怒火熊熊燃烧。

“我也没听说过不想和一个人关系恶化就要和他结婚的说法。”克洛伊也说。

就在克拉克绞尽脑汁的时候，有人进来了。

“是莱克斯！”克拉克用X射线看见了，手足无措。

克洛伊撇撇嘴，找了个借口离开了。

“这是你们一家人的事情。”克洛伊拍了拍克拉克的肩膀。

莱克斯进来的时候和克洛伊擦肩而过。

他穿着丝绸衬衫和羊毛长裤，看上去优雅而从容。但克拉克不合时宜地想起了他脱掉莱克斯的衣服时的场景。

床上、办公桌、台球桌......

克拉克急忙移开了眼神，避免自己真的用了热视线。

“相信你已经知道了，肯特夫人，”莱克斯点点头，“我来是想要克拉克签了这份离婚协议。”

这下热视线发挥了作用。

莱克斯无奈地把燃烧起来的协议扔进了水槽里。

玛莎站了起来：“我先走了，你们俩好好谈谈。”

等到房间里只剩下两个人，莱克斯才开口。

“克拉克，告诉我你到底想要什么？”

克拉克鼓起勇气：“我是说，我们应该保持婚姻关系。没有法律说朋友不能因为不是爱情的原因结婚。而且你和几个妻子结婚的时候也不爱她们，那我不觉得你有什么理由拒绝和我结婚。”

莱克斯第一次发现克拉克这么能说会道。

“你知道我有很多理由不想和你结婚吧？”莱克斯双手插进口袋，“而且我们很久不是朋友了，没有朋友会瞒着对方这么久。”

最后一句冰冷至极。

克拉克紧张地咽口水。

“而且你也喜欢和我上床。”克拉克指出。莱克斯咬了咬牙。

“我记得你是直男。”莱克斯说，声音里带着嘲讽。

在妈妈和克洛伊面前坚持自己是直男的克拉克立即变卦：“红氪石不能改变我的性取向。我被影响后没有立即去找拉娜而是要和你结婚......我以为已经很明显了，莱克西。”

这个称呼让莱克斯投降了。

当玛莎担忧里面会打起来而推开门的时候，莱克斯正把克拉克按在谷仓地上，还说着“当年我就很想在谷仓里占有你”。

玛莎尴尬地合上了门，隔着门说：“既然你们和好了，那现在只有一个问题了。”

“什么，妈妈？”克拉克用他仅存的理智问。

“考虑一下什么时候办婚礼。”


End file.
